1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a control method of a robot hand which reproduces a motion desired by user through a master device manipulated by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, robot apparatuses mean machinery which automatically executes desired motions and operations. Recently, manipulator robots appear, and cause a user to execute various motions and operations while manipulating end effectors corresponding to robot hands. Here, the robot hand may include a thumb and remaining fingers provided in a shape similar to a human hand. The robot hand may perform motions according to a predetermined program or be autonomously controlled by a stored algorithm. However, the robot hand may be controlled by a master device manipulated by a remote user, and execute operation while reproducing a motion desired by the user.
In addition to the similar shape to the human hand, the robot hand may have various shapes, i.e., a shape including at least a pair of opposite fingers to effectively grip an object. In this case, the motion of the robot hand is dissimilar from the motion of a human hand (fingers or palm), and thus the robot hand does not reproduce various motions of the human hand only by mapping change of angles of joints of human fingers or positions of the tips of the human fingers to the robot hand.